


Who Says Toys are Only for Kids

by Ship_it_to_the_limit



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men Evolution
Genre: BAMF, Bamf au, Happyish family AU, Kodd, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_it_to_the_limit/pseuds/Ship_it_to_the_limit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd meets Kurts toy doll, Bamf, Then sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says Toys are Only for Kids

    Todd sat on the comfy bed and secretly wished that his own at home felt as soft. He was currently sitting on his friend/enemy Kurt Wagner’s bed watching as the blue mutant walked around his room shuffling over clothes and tossing crumpled up burger rappers out of the way all the while he dug threw his drawers; mumbling fragments of sentences to himself and Todd. “I can’t believe that you…” followed by “this is going to take forever”, and other phrases in German. Kurt fumed while Todd just sat silently and took it all in. The young man on the bed took great amusement at the enraged mutant. The blue fur that covered the other teen’s body was matted with green slimy goo. His hair was matted and stood up in crusty, blue sections. He would normally feel bad about sliming his closest enemy turned friend; however the way his usually soft fur clumped together and stuck up in strange, awkward angles was just too funny. Biting his lip to hold back his laughter Todd continued to sit and wait until his friend finally calmed down enough to tell him what his plan was. Kurt whirled around to face the young man,

  “I’m going to take a shower, vait here.” He emphasized his point by flicking one of three fingers toward the bed the shorter mutant sat on. Todd nodded but he wasn’t sure Kurt saw it before he turned with a flourish and walked into the bathroom attached to his room. Once the door was closed Todd couldn’t hold it in anymore and laughed long and loud, until tears came to his eyes, until his stomach hurt him and he fell back against the bed. Once the laughing fit was past him and only a few stray giggles escaped Todd’s lips at random intervals, he rolled over and curled up on his side. A wide smiled played at his lips and his eyes shined with mirth. Those yellow eyes scanned the dresser he was currently facing in his lying position and caught a brief mass of blue. Curious to what it was that was the same unique blue as the man in the bathroom Todd got up to investigate. Walking with a slight hop too his step Todd stood in front of the dresser and eyed to the object in question. It was a doll, but not just any doll, a doll of his fuzzy blue friend. There looks were similar in a way; however the doll had distinct differences from the real version, mostly in the nose region. Todd’s voice pierced the silence of the room with a mumble of,” Fuzzy has a doll of himself? That’s Whack yo!”Webbed fingers reached out to grab the doll from its perch to examine more thoroughly. As the Toad mutant lifted the doll he noticed a piece of paper settled under where the toy had just been placed. His other hand reached out and grabbed that as well. Hopping back to the bed, Todd set the doll down next to him, deciding to first examine the paper; it appeared to be a letter. The words were in neat cursive and were easily identifiable as a women’s handwriting. Todd began to read never once thinking this was an invasion of his friend’s privacy.

_Dear Kurt,_

                  _I’m well aware that your father and I aren’t exactly the best parents. In fact the only worse parent I can think of is Magneto himself. However that doesn’t mean that we don’t care about you. So for your birthday your father and I got you this gift. His name is Bamf and he is, in short, our replacement. He will listen and talk to you when you need a friend or advice. You are in essence the same person so he will understand your feelings completely and will tend to share them all with you. Your father even fixed the little guy up to be able to teleport just like you. Enjoy son, and happy birthday._

   There was no signature at the end but Todd didn’t really notice much. The letter had pulled some heart strings he tried to burry away long ago. ‘Parents who leave their children are the worst, man’ he thought sadly to himself. The idea of his friend not having the loving parents that he deserves was an awful to the mutant. ‘Kurt’s too special to be treated like that,’ Todd thought to himself. About to fall into a depressed state of mind Todd was suddenly shocked to feel a heavy weight on his shoulder. The smell of sulfur and brimstone filled the toad mutant’s nostrils and he jerked his head to the source of the weight. The little doll that was once seated next to him was now snuggled into the crease of his shoulder and neck. “I guess that letter wasn’t faking, yo,” Todd said to himself. The doll’s beady eyes looked at him and a second voice filled the room making Todd jerk in surprise and fear.  

  “It was not lying, no. Hello Todd wunderbar to finally meet you.” the voice was not unlike that of the man in the next rooms, however it was just a tad bit higher and more animated.

   Todd was taken aback not only could it teleport it could talk? He vaguely remembered reading that in the letter but he was never good at remembering things. Picking the dolls hand up lightly Todd shook the three blue fingers. “Nice ta meet ya.” Todd dropped his hand back down and rested it lightly in his lap. He felt silly for talking to a stuffed doll but he figured that he had nothing else to do while Kurt was in the shower.

   The doll spoke up again, “I have heard so much about you. However this is the first time we have had the opportunity to meet.” The pressure that the doll exerted on his shoulder disappeared momentarily only to come back this time resting in his lap. The sharp smell of sulfur and brimstone drifted around the animal mutant’s senses. It was a familiar smell that both heightened his senses and calmed him. Looking down at the tiny doll Todd could have sworn that the smile on its face widened slightly.

   “My names Bamf by the way,” was the next statement. Todd nodded in acknowledgment, not sure what to talk about with the small thing. Glancing down again it popped into the mutant’s brain that a being, even if it was just a doll, which looked like his attractive friend was sitting in his lap. Blushing and quickly looking up and away from the embarrassing sight Todd tried to clear his head of the images.

   Bamf cackled, “You look cute when you blush mein frosch, you know that?”

   Ignoring how awkward the sight was Todd dropped his head along with his jaw and stared hard at the toy. His eyes were big and round and the previous blush that he was willing away came back in full force. “Cu..cute, ” his voice cracked,” Yo! Imm’a boy, and boys’ aint cute.” The toad mutant stuttered back. What’s with this crazy doll?

   The doll chuckled again this time slightly deeper, almost sounding like a purr. “Well I disagree with that statement Todd.” This was followed by another purring like sound. Officially uncomfortable with the toy sitting in his lap Todd quickly picked it up by the waist and deposited it on the bed next to him. Hoping he got his point across about the personal space issue the toad mutant let his body relax slightly. Bamf on the other hand apparently wasn’t done talking to him just yet. The doll spoke up from beside him in a whiney voice, “Why did you do that? I was comfortable.”

   Todd rolled his head to the side to look at the doll and glared slightly at the strange little thing, “You’s was in my personal space.” he grit out. ‘This things supposed to be the same as Fuzzy’ Todd internally fumed, ’but it don’t act anything like him.’ However these thought was quickly regretted as image after image flashed through Todd’s head of the handsome blue man currently naked in the shower next door flirting with him and complimenting him just as the doll was. Oh that deep voice whispering sweet nothings in his ear would be too good to handle, and to feel the weight of that toned body settled in his lap leading up to more adult like actions… Todd flushed and a small smile of pure bliss crossed his face. He was happily lost in his thoughts until he felt a growingly familiar pressure on his lap. A manly scream flew from Todd’s mouth followed by a powerful flailing of limbs. Bamf had crept his way back into the young man’s lap and looked satisfied to regain his previous position. Now more than a little uncomfortable with the strange doll Todd did his best to pull himself back together. Todd shifted back into a more steady sitting position and fixed his golden gaze on the smiling toy. “Move,” the teens voice was stony, “please.”

   The doll settled its weight on Todd’s lap more firmly, making it clear that it had no intention of moving. A blistering glare was sent Bamfs way and Todd raised his hand to shove the stuffed creature from his being. Before his hand moved in the direction of the doll it disappeared from the toad mutants lap. Panic flashed across Todds being and when the rush of air came from behind him the teen tilted his head to look over his shoulder. The doll was seated precariously close to his rear end, the dolls always present grin stretched tight at the seams. Todd jumped off the bed in a rush, flailing for a second to remain vertical, then spinning toward the bed and the creepy blue replica. There was a deep chuckle emitting from the doll, the sound penetrated the poor mutants’ ears and he slapped a hand to the side of his head to block the disturbing noise.  The toy disappeared again only to appear again perched on Todd’s shoulder. It tucked its head into the curve of the teen’s throat, releasing a low rumbling purr and sending the scared teens body into a fit of shivers. The vibrations traveled down the column of Todds throat and down his spine to settle into a raising feeling of pure white panic. Todd swung his arm but only hit warm air. Panic ridden and laced with an unconscious need to be rescued, the boy pumped his legs and ran toward the bathroom door his friend went through earlier. A webbed hand stretched toward the wooden barrier almost in an attempt to pull it closer to himself.  What happened next was but a blur. Todd could feel his feet get caught on something, and then, the floor he should be adjacent to became very must parallel to his body. Todd allowed himself a moment to bask in the new found pain in his nose and knees the two places to hit the hardwood floor first. When the air around his face was disrupted, and that now menacing smell permeated his nostrils, Todd glanced up threw his eyelashes refusing to look directly at that grin. A whimper slipped from the boys’ throat and when that sound hit his own ears Todd realized with a start that he could call for help. He opened his mouth wide in order to bring air into his lung then pushed it out in a shrill shout of, “Kurt!” Once that one yell was released Todd couldn’t seem to stop himself. He called the blue boys name out in a loud panicked mantra. Todd burst to his feet with a hop so high that he flew right over the menace and darted as fast as his legs could carry him to the door. His webbed fingers squeezed the handle and twisted as hard they could. The handle didn’t budge. A whimper cut the mantra of Kurt’s name for a second before Todd picked it back up louder and more desperate than ever. A swish of air from behind him caught Todd’s attention and he threw his head to the side. The sound of his own neck cracking from the speed of which he turned was covered by the frantic ‘thump, thump, thump’ of his heart. The blue toy was teleporting closer and closer only an inch at a time. Desperate Todd began to bang on the door and scream until his throat burned and clenched unable to produce any more sound. There was a swish of air near his ankle and Todd jerked, only to slam into a sitting position in a bed.

   The first thing that caught Todd’s attention was the uncomfortable sheen of sweat sticking to his body like a second skin. It made him itchy and almost hypersensitive. The next thing he noticed with an abrupt fascination was his new found position inside Kurt’s room. The toad mutant could have sworn that he was at the bathroom door calling for help only moments prior; and now here he was lying in the middle of the x-man’s bed, body stiff from lying in the same position for too long. The last thing Todd noticed was the presence of his now very clean and very close furry friend. Kurt was leaning over the edge of his own bed hovering partly over the younger mutants left side. Todd realized with a start that the German was clad only in a white fluffy towel tied loosely around his narrow hips.

   Todd’s mind was reeling and giving him what would probably later develop into one hell of a migraine. Was that whole thing with the doll a nightmare? Considering his current placement shows that yes it was, but the dream was so real? Todd bit his lip in concentration trying to piece together a valid conclusion to it all. It struck the younger mutant that dreams were supposed to have meanings, weren’t they? It brought a flush to his slightly damp cheeks at the implications having a dream about a doll sized version of his crush sexually harassing him could mean in unconscious psychology terms. Whatever the secret meaning to this nightmare was Todd vowed to never eat the school pot pie again in the hopes to avoid another acid type trip. So caught up in his own thoughts Todd paid no attention to the teen precariously hovering over him.

   Kurt was at a cross road at that moment of time. He had just gotten out of the shower and grabbed a towel when he heard the first whimper. The German exchange student figured that he was hearing things and continued to dry off when he heard the noise but louder. That outburst was followed by a squealing noise then a low mummer that couldn’t be deciphered threw the muffle of the door. Kurt panicked at the idea that someone in the mansion had walked in and found the brotherhood boy alone in the room. Kurt quickly tied the towel around his waist and said a silent prayer that ended with ‘please don’t let it have been Wolverine, amen.’ He then ran back through the door and into his own room. Expecting the worse Kurt cringed and closed his eyes shut in the attempt to block out the vision of a bloody mauled corpse, but the room remained silent and blood free. Cracking his eyes open the blue mutant looked around cautiously and instead of finding gore he found one of the most appealing sights he had seen in a while. Todd was laid out on his back on Kurt’s own bed, His hair was disheveled from tossing his head around on the comforter, and the young man’s mouth was gaped open drawing in air and letting out little noises every new breath. The selling point was the flush that Kurt tracked with his eyes; the rosy color could be seen from the tips of the boys’ ears down past the collar of Todd’s shirt. The earth shattering idea of finding out just how low that pink color traveled shook Kurt to his core. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts; hell up to that point he was convinced that he was only ever going to be with women. That image however was burnt into the back of the teleporters mind. Like a gunshot Kurt’s attention was ripped to the boys open body again; with one little murmur Todd had signed over his body to Kurt’s starving libido.

   “Kurt,” the name was said feather soft but with an underlying tone of desperation,"Kurt!” Todd’s body jolted the second moan and Kurt’s body jerked in response. In a daze the blue mutant stalked his way over to the body on the bed. Was Todd having a naughty dream about him? Does that mean he likes him? Kurt was a whirlwind of confusion and frustratingly contained lust. He leaned closer to the others body in order to hear the enchanting sound of his name falling from those kissable lips. Did he really want to kiss those lips? Kurt pondered that for a second and discovered that the idea wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Kurt moved a little closer and found himself drawn to the sound of his own name. As Kurt moved just a hairs with away from the others lips Kurt’s name stopped and Todd jerked. Quick to avoid a sudden head butt the teleporter stayed away and watched as the others gold eyes flashed open. Kurt watched as that enticing blush disappeared for an almost too pale frightened look. He was washed with an overwhelming urge to see that rosy color again and vowed that he would get it back even if it killed him. A movement caught the blue mutants’ attention and he licks his lips in response to Todd biting his own lip. Oh how he wished he could be the one biting it instead! Kurt was considering pulling completely away and approaching Todd about the topic of his uncontrollable attraction once the toad mutant was feeling better; but then that wonderful flush came back again with full vigor. That’s where Kurt lost all coherent thought other then, “he wants it, you want it, take it.” The blue mutant dived in and attached himself to those smooth, plump, lips with a force that dared to be reckoned with. Todd’s lips were softer then Kurt would have pictured. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought that there was probably something in the younger man’s saliva that kept them so soft. Kurt licked at the others bottom lip tasting the bitter saliva that come from earlier when Todd was biting it. He worked his lips over the others in a slow tantalizing rhythm trying to pull any kind of response from the body below him.   

   With a new sense of confidence Todd lashed out with his tongue, slipping the organ past the other boy’s lips. Kurt who was thrilled with the response accepted the kiss and threw a leg over the other, straddling the smaller boy.  The intermingling of tongues became a conquest to both of them. Nothing was free from the tactical pillaging of each other’s moist caverns. Lips were bitten raw by sharp teeth; tongues were stroking the farthest reaches of the roof of one’s mouth. That same tongue was sucked on forcing a moan from the toad mutants throat.

   Kurt pulled back from Todd’s lips to see just what state he had put the younger in. the appetizing sight did not go unappreciated. Todd was still flushed but now his chest heaved in and out in small gasps. His fingers were dug into the bed comforter turning his knuckles white from the force of his grip. The boy’s lips were glistening in the bedroom light, wet from their combined saliva. Best of all was the pure lust and hopefulness in those gold eyes.  Kurt worried slightly about from that point on if he would ever be able to deny the other if he gave him that look.

   Todd unhooked one hand from his death grip on the blanket and reached out for the fuzzy blue mutant, beckoning him to come and ravage him.  Kurt felt his walls slip and he dove for the others lean neck. Quick as a whip his tongue flicked out to taste his conquest. The slight salt of sweat and the unique flavor of Todd filled Kurts mouth and he latched his lips to the others neck sucking in an attempt to draw more of the intoxication taste. Todd arched his back connecting their chests together for a fleeting second before the bolt of pleasure settled in his lower stomach and loins. The contact on his neck was a feeling unlike any he had before. Kurt took his time littering his new lovers’ neck in marks, his more animalistic side taking over. It pleased some deeply rooted monster inside him to see his markings on his prey, “and now that you have claimed him,” the beast purred,” you can do with him what you want.” The beast made one hell of a point to kurt’s lust hazed mind and he allowed a growl be his only warning before biting into the others shoulder. Todd flailed not expecting the sudden pain that overlapped then intermingled with the pleasure. Kurt held his place for a few nanoseconds before he released and licked at the wound. Todd’s hand moved up in order to cover the newly marked spot when his wrist was caught in a tight three fingered grip. The toad mutant watched as the other brought his hand to his lips and each and every knuckle was kissed. Kurts nonverbal apology was quickly accepted by Todd who shyly turned his head away at the romantic undertone of the action. The blue mutants other hand came into play, teasing at the end of Todd’s shirt. With a swift tug the youngers chest was revealed to the room and the hungry eyes of his predator.  Todd was thin, scarily thin. His chest was completely free of any unwanted blemishes. The one thing that stood out however was the scars. Kurt eyed the white streaks and traced one that ran vertical with Todd’s sternum. It looked like it wasn’t deep but it was cut so perfectly strait that the knife used must have been sharp. Slipping his eyes upward the blue mutant looked into glazed eyes. Initially he found only need and hunger swirling on the surface, but when Kurt looked more deeply he read the sadness, the strain of living the life of an unwanted freak. The blue one shied his eyes away, not to block out Todd but to hide his anger. Hate for a world that failed to see just how beautiful and precious this boy really was filled him. He avidly ignored the warning bells in the back of his mind reminding him that he had just discovered his newfound lust for this boy and instead focused his attention on the body under him, hoping for a distraction.

   Kurt licked at the others Adams apple, he then made a wet trail down and to the left until he felt the bump of a nipple push invitingly against his wet organ. Kurt was quick to engulf the small nub and nip and lick his torture. Todd gasped in pleasure and threw his arms out clutching the others head to his chest, hoping to keep him there. Kurt stayed there for a while enjoying the gasps and quite whimpers, before pulling back slowly all the while sucking. When his lips left skin there was a slick popping sound, followed by a whimper from Todd due to the chill now embracing his reddened nipple. Kurt found himself needing to hear more of those pleasing noises and went to kissing a trial to the other nipple. However once Todd had caught on to the others plan he grabbed a fist full of blue hair to get Kurt’s attention. 

   Todd panted,” It’s my turn.” Kurt understanding and more than pleased with the idea of his own pleasure rolled over and lay on his back looking invitingly up at the younger boy. Todd was having a hard time breathing the sight before him so breathtaking. Kurt’s lean body stretched, his hair still had water clinging to it, the towel had ridden lower revealing a sharp set of hip bones, and the hardened member was more obvious with only a towel to hide it. A god was lying and giving himself over to Todd and the boy felt much more like the frog prince then a lowly criminal. He reached out a webbed hand and stroked his fingertips over the tented towel. Kurt opened his mouth in a wide ‘O’ but no sound came from him, his breath had caught at the electric bolt running his spine and making his member twitch. Todd watched as the bulge moved. Pleased with the reaction given to him he undid the knot in his friends’ towel fully exposing him to the chill of the room. Kurt had never been with another sexually, however virgins modesty seemed to skip the German for once he was bared he arched and presented himself in all his glory the boy sitting in front of him.

   Todd’s face lit up with a hot flush that he could feel burn the very tips of his ears. The confidence the toad mutant had felt before had evaporated at the sight of another person’s privets. Todd felt Kurt study his face trying to read his reaction, and not wanting to unnerve his partner, Todd lowered his hand down to the blue member. Trembling fingers wrapped around the base and pulled up then down. A small bead of pre-cum dribbled up to sit like dew on the slit. The toad looked at it for a moment before locking eyes with Kurt. The fuzzy mutant was staring avidly back, pupils blown and chest heaving. After a second of just staring and working up his nerve, Todd broke the eye contact and leaned down to taste the cock in front of him. Todd himself had always wanted to get head, so he figured that Kurt would enjoy it too. The long tongue flitted over the tip scooping up the clear liquid. It was salty but all together not unpleasant and the mutant went back in for another swipe. When there was no liquid treat waiting for him Todd decided he needed to pull more from the other boy. Todd wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. Nothing came out. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked again, running his wet muscle over the slit when some pre-cum came out.

    Kurt watched this whole thing play out, while internally debating whether thrusting his hips up into that wonderful suction would cause the other to stop. He took the chance and rolled his hips up into Todd’s mouth. The other boy pulled back but then understood and dropped down lower onto Kurt’s shaft. The feeling coursing threw Kurt’s body was unbelievable.  He felt so good, like he had needed this feeling his whole life. Relishing in the feeling for a little longer, kurt decided that he would rather hear Todd screaming his name when he finished then just releasing into the others mouth. Kurt grabbed onto slightly greasy hair and pulled the boy up to meet his lips. Todd tasted like Kurt and that turned the blue boy on to a new height. Kurt pulled back and pushed Todd away from himself. “lay on your back.”

   Todd heard the request and debated for a moment if he was really willing to lose his virginity at that moment. He quickly figured that this was a good a time as any and rolled over. Kurt grabbed Todd’s pants and boxers and pulled them off in one go, leaving the toad mutant completely bare. Todd watched Kurt look his body over before landing on his cock and balls. Kurt stared for a moment before getting off the bed and rummaging around in his drawers. The mutant on the bed watched that naked ass bounce around the room, pulling open drawers and throwing clothing around. With a noise of satisfaction Kurt turned around with a bottle of lotion in hand. He settled back onto the bed and squirted the substance into one hand. The dry hand grabbed Todd’s legs and pushed them up so that his feet were pressed flat to the bed surface. Todd swallowed nervously at the sight his partner was seeing.

   Kurt stared in fascination at the small twitching entrance he was going to enter. He wondered how something the size of his cock could fit into such a small place. Kurt brought a finger down and rubbed around the puckered entrance, covering it with the lotion. Making eye contact with his bed partner the blue mutant pushed a finger into the boy’s entrance. Todd clenched his eyes shut but after a second opened them again, not at all in as much pain as he thought he would be in. Nodding at Kurt to continue the seme pushed in another digit. It slid in right along side of its sibling. Todd needed more then a second to adjust to that intrusion however. Kurt moved his fingers back and forth pushing deeper into the boy each time. Finally Todd had relaxed enough that Kurt deemed him ready.

   Kurt pulled out his fingers and squirted the lotion directly onto his cock stroking the slickness in. Todd watched with hungry but scared eyes. “You ready for this?” Todd smiled and nodded,” bring it on fuzzy butt.” Kurt grinned back and touched his tip to the toad’s entrance. With a deep breath he pushed into the others warmth. The tight sucking heat felt amazing wrapped around the others member. Todd on his part had tears in his eyes. The stretching hurt and he wasn’t sure this was such a good idea anymore. Once Kurt bottomed out he waited for the other to adjust. Sweat glistened on their bodies and the smell of sex was all around them. Todd shifted and Kurt took that as an ok to go ahead. The first few thrusts were rough for the both of them, but eventually they started to smooth out and the two boys began to rock together. Kurt shifted his angle on a down stroke and Todd arched up screaming the others name. Kurt wanting to hear that beautiful sound over and over kept aiming for that spot. Both boys road the waves of pleasure closer and closer to completion. Todd screams Kurt’s name when he paint both their chest in white cum. Kurt grunts one, twice, then fills his new boyfriend up with his seed. Kurt pulled out after a few minutes of recovery and rolled off of Todd. Kurt laughed and Todd shot the blue boy a dirty look.

   “What are you laughing about over there?” Kurt swiped his hand in his matted fur and wiped it off teasingly onto the others arm. Todd recoiled with a manly squeal.

   “I just got done taking a shower and now I need another one!” Todd was brought back to the dream that he had and out of nervousness he glanced over to the others dresser. There was no blue doll in sight. Todd content with that snuggled into the warm chest of his lover and sighed in happiness. The blue mutant wrapped his arm around his new boyfriend and placed a kiss upon the others head.

   ”Next time I’ll bring you in there with me.”

 

 

                                   


End file.
